Subscribers of content distribution networks (CDNs) may use mobile devices to access media and other web-based content. As subscribers move around throughout the day, their mobile devices may transition between many different networks (i.e., wireless LANs, 5G, etc.). The choice of a CDN edge server through which to retrieve content is often statically assigned at session setup time (i.e. when a subscriber starts watching a live channel or alternatively, starts viewing web-based content). As a result, mobile device on which the content is being viewed will often retrieve content from the same edge server throughout the viewing session, regardless of changes in network and location. This results in clients that are not connected to an optimal edge server based on their current location. Rather, clients remain connected to an original edge server with which their connection was originally established, and, as a result, additional traffic is caused to flow over network core and backbone links.